Strollers with exterior decorative bodies made to look like automotive vehicles are known. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. D411,490 to Pierce (box car stroller with rear mounted push handle); U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,757 to McCabe (folding stroller with tubular structural frame and attachable decorative “skirt” to look like vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,652 to Nelson (automobile cover stroller with box type seat, front swivel caster wheels, and raised decorative front automobile wheels normally not in contact with ground but rollable if stroller is tilted to stabilize front end); U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,290 to Gaffney et al. (stackable, non-folding stroller with automobile type molded body); U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,633 to Perez (conventional stroller design with built-in battery headlamps, side lamps, and tail-lamps for illumination); D365,211 and D365,312 to Mosetich et al (toddler strollers with raisable shade covers); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,543 to Osborne (baby carriage stroller with hollow main automobile body, in which upper body portion is foldable into lower main body for storage—also includes removable canopy and foldable/detachable seat assemblies).
None of these earlier designs embodies features to make them simultaneously convenient, portable, and entertaining for a child to ride in.